Finally Falling
by The Impossible Souffle
Summary: Okay so this is my first time at writing a fan-fic, its basically a fluffy, cute story of The Doctor being inlove with Clara. Please let me know what you think and any suggestions would be great!


Clara sat beneath the console room reading 101 places to see, when the Doctor shouted for her. "Clara!" She quickly stood up running to see what was wrong, "What is it Doctor? Whats wrong?" she looked at him concerned but confused "Nothing I'm fine, it's just I didn't know where you were" smiling quickly then turning around walking back to fly the TARDIS. He sighed as his ran around pulling the levers and pressing buttons Clara knew something was bothering him but he never told her, leaving her book on the side console she wandered of to the library. "Why wont you talk to me?" she sighed picking up an old bound leather book, looking around making sure she was alone she opened the book to find sketches and drawings of different people all of them named but it seemed to be mainly of a girl called Rose. He had never mentioned anyone else, putting the book down Clara heard someone talking, she walked back to the console room to find the Doctor on the steps with talking to the TARDIS. Clara stood in front of him with her arms crossed raising her eyebrow "Doctor?" He quickly jumped up re-adjusting his bow tie "Ah, Clara I just had a great idea lets go to the planet Felspoon. The mountains they sway in the wind, mountains that move how about it?" he clearly didn't want Clara to know what he was talking about so she agreed and off they went.

'Oh Clara' the Doctor thought to himself 'I want to tell you but I can't, I'm scared I'll lose you if I get to close too you.' He couldn't deny his feelings he was inlove with Clara, his Clara but how should he tell her. "Doctor? DOCTOR! We've landed" Clara shouted to him stood by the door with the biggest grin on her face, oh how he loved her smile and the way she looked at him made his hearts melt, quickly realising what she was talking about he ran to her looking down smiling "Ready?". He opened the door pulling Clara by her hand, she gasped, in front of her was the bluest lake she had ever seen and behind it were mountains and they swayed just like the Doctor said "It's beautiful, I've never seen anything so..so.." "Magnificent?" he finished her leaned against the TARDIS watching her run off into the distance, never had she been more beautiful than in that moment, finally he ran after her finding her sat on a bench by the lake. He sat next to her unsure of what to say, "Thank you Doctor, for bringing me here" she turned to look at him her hazel eyes glistening in the sunlight, "Anything to keep you happy Clara". They sat there together for afew hours until the sun went down and the moon came out, she looked even more radiant in the moonlight "Time to go Clara" he said standing up taking her hand, they slowly walked back to the TARDIS hand in hand, before they got to the doors Clara stopped "Doctor, who is Rose Tyler?"

"Someone I lost.." letting go of her hand he walked into the TARDIS.

Clara realised she had upset the Doctor so she went straight to her bedroom to give him space, she laid on her bed looking up at her ceiling which the Doctor had decorated with stars and planets. The Doctor stood outside her bedroom door ready to knock but couldn't find the courage to do so until the door swung open and Clara stood there with her towel on her arm "Erm, Doctor?" he began to blush and quickly ran off to his room. "Okay, that was weird" Clara shook her head and walked into the bathroom, "Ugh, I'm such an idiot" the Doctor smacked himself "I know I'll make her a soufflé to say sorry for being weird, she loves soufflés!" He ran to the kitchen and began baking.  
After an hour he finally made a perfect soufflé, there were several under-cooked and deflated soufflés scattered across the kitchen, he picked up the soufflé grabbed a fork and quickly went to find Clara, "Clara?" He slowly opened the door with his foot to find her sat on the floor tearing pieces of paper. She looked up at him "I uh, made you a soufflé" he placed it beside her and sat down, she took a bite "Mm yummy, but why did you make it?" she looked at him smiling, "Uh, to say sorry for acting weird earlier, I was being abit of an idiot". Clara started to giggle "What what is it?" the Doctor asked confused "You have flour on your face" he quickly wiped his face to find Clara's face not so far from his "Clara I uh..I need to tell you something" he bit his lip, she loved it when he did that "Yes Doctor?" He ran his hand through his hair "Clara we've been travelling together for a long time now and everyday I like you a bit more and well.." she began to blush as did he "what I'm trying to say Clara is..I Love You" and with that she leaped forward planting her lips on his putting her hands on the back of his neck, as shocked as he was he placed his hands on her waist kissing her back. She was the first to pull back "I Love you Too" she said with the biggest smile on her face, he pulls her close kissing her again.

Afew moments later the TARDIS shook pulling them apart, they both knew what that meant, time to run.


End file.
